If your gone!
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Terri is in Hawaii. Jack decides to get away for a much needed vacation....They meet in a hotel bar, and things get hot and steamy.....
1. Chapter 1

**If you're gone**

Terri sat on the top step in front of her new apartment in Hawaii. She still couldn't believe she was finally here. It seemed like a dream. She loved the people that she worked with here. There was only thing that she missed. She missed the man she had secretly loved for the past three years. Foolish pride had stopped her from confessing her love for him. Now it was too late. He was gone from her life. Why was she having such a hard time forgetting him? She remembered the way he laughed, the way his hair looked in the sunlight. He was her best friend and confidant. He could make her laugh when she felt like her world was ending. If only she had told him how she felt. Now it was too late to tell him of her feelings for him. Or was it?

Jack Tripper stood at the airport looking at the plane departing. His longtime girlfriend Vicky was on the plane. They had said their final goodbye a few minutes before the plane took off. He didn't feel empty inside. Quite the opposite, he felt at peace for the first time in months. Guilty pains struck him from somewhere inside him. He knew that he should feel something after they decided to part ways. A sense of loss, of pain, something. No matter how much he tried the feeling refused to emerge. Instead a feeling of restlessness was there. He wanted to take a much needed vacation. He walked over to the ticket counter and did something that Jack Tripper never did before. He bought a ticket to Hawaii. He had always wanted to visit Hawaii. This would be the perfect time. He smiled and thought about the sights that awaited him.

Terri smiled as she left the hospital. It had been a busy day and she was relaxed. She loved the feeling of staying busy. She was meeting some friends at the bar of a local hotel. She smiled as she parked her car. She walked up to the hotel lobby and could have sworn she saw someone from her past getting into the elevator. Shaking her head she decided that it had to have been her imagination. She walked into the bar to meet her friends.

Jack rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. He was surprised at the view. He had a wonderful view of the ocean. He smiled as he walked onto the balcony. He breathed in the warm salty air. He smiled and decided that he needed to get something to eat. He walked down to the lobby and asked the woman at the front desk "Where is the best place to get some food?"

She smiled and said "Well, the bar serves a nice hamburger. If you want something more elegant than that, there is always the restaurant down the street."

Jack thought for a moment and decided that a nice burger would be just the thing he needed. He walked into the bar and was seated immediately. He looked around the restaurant and smiled. The decorating was Hawaiian style. There were surfboards on the wall and tiki statues on the walls. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Terri and her friends were at the bar. She smiled at something one of them she. She laughed and threw her head back. Her other friend called her and she turned her head to look at her. It was in that instant that she saw him. So, it hadn't been her imagination after all. He was here. He was in the bar. Sitting at the table directly across from them, was the man of her dreams. He was sitting yards from where she was right now. She excused herself from her friends and walked over to where he was sitting. He had his eyes closed and his head was back. She smiled and bent over and did something that the old Terri Alden would have never done. She kissed Jack on the mouth. His eyes opened suddenly and she felt him smile into her kiss. When she was done she heard him say "Wow!"

"Surprised?"

He nodded and said "Very! What? How?"

Terri smiled and said "I've dreamt of doing that for awhile now."

"How come you never said anything before?"

She sat down next to him and said "Can you imagine the fit Janet would have had? Then after she found Phillip, you had Vicky. By then it was too late to tell you how I felt."

Jack smiled and said "I wish I had known…"

"Well, now you do!"

Jack got up and held his hand out to her. "Let's take a walk."

Terri smiled and reached out for his hand. She felt something go thru her body. He must have felt it to because he looked and her and smiled. They walked out of the bar and out onto the sandy beach. They walked together and suddenly Jack smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Terri saw stars and felt the earth move under her. She smiled and said "Are you staying in the hotel?"

Jack nodded and they hurried across the street to the hotel. The elevator arrived and Jack pushed the button for the fourth floor. The started kissing again and didn't stop until the elevator reached the floor and opened. Jack held her hand again until they reached his room. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. He held the door open for her and once they were both inside they started kissing again. More passionately than before. Jack pulled away and looked at Terri. He smiled and asked "Are you sure?"

The song "The Power of Love" By Celine Dion is playing in the background.

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now

As I look in your eyes  
I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

(first chorus)  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side  
(repeat first chorus)  
(second chorus)  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away  
(repeat first chorus)  
(repeat second chorus)

Terri nodded and her response was to remove her top. Jack whistled and upon seeing her skin said "Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful."

Terri blushed, moved forward and said "You are definitely overdressed Mr. Tripper." She then started removing his shirt. She smiled as she heard his sharp intake of breath. She let her hands roam across his chest. She felt every muscle in his chest. Finally, feeling more daring than she had in ages, she let her hands move down to the buttons on his pants. She smiled and said "Are you sure about this Mr. Tripper?"

Jack nodded and smiled. With that Terri unbuttoned his pants. Revealing his boxers underneath. She smiled as she ran her hands around the elastic of his boxers. She felt him shiver and said "Excited Mr. Tripper?"

Jack merely nodded and swallowed. He was afraid to speak. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the neck. She felt his hands on her bra. He was fumbling with the clasps. She smiled and continued to kiss him while she reached around the back to undo her bra. She felt it fall to the floor. She heard and felt his sharp intake of breath. Then she led him to the bed. She smiled at him as she watched him look at her body. She saw his smile widen as she moved closer to the bed. She smiled and climb into bed with him. Jack whispered softly "Are you sure you want to…."

Terri put a finger to his lips and said "You talk too much Mr. Tripper." She silenced him with a kiss as she felt his hands caressing her body. She moaned and he turned her over. She reached up and let her fingers roam across his chest. She smiled at his reaction to her touch. She saw the hunger in his eyes as she felt him enter her body. It was at that moment that she swore she had died and gone to heaven. The one man that she had always wanted to love her was now making her ultimate fantasy come true. She had never been happier in her life. She could have died at that moment and she would have died a happy woman.

Jack watched Terri's eyes as they made love. He watched her mouth open and close. He felt her body responding to his. He listened to her voice as she moaned with his every movement. She wrapped her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked deep into his eyes. He looked at her face and felt something he had never felt before. His breathing got deeper and he went deeper inside Terri. They exploded at the same time. When they were done Jack collapsed on top of Terri. He nuzzled her neck. She sighed contentedly and smiled up at him. Once they recovered enough to think straight. Jack looked at Terri and started to say "I love…."

"Don't say something you might regret Jack. I know what we did was unplanned. It was the most incredible experience of my life. I will remember it forever…"

"You sound like you are saying goodbye. Terri what we just did, what we…."

Terri got up and quickly got dressed. She ran out of the hotel room. Leaving Jack sitting on the bed. He was naked and completely stunned with what just happened. He had to find her. He had to make her understand. She had become his heart, his soul, his everything. He wouldn't let her get away without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack got up and got dressed quickly. He wanted to run after Terri. Terri realized she had forgotten her purse. She walked back to Jack's room. The song "If you're gone" By Matchbox Twenty is playing as the scene unfolds...

I think I've already lost you(Terri telling Jack goodbye)  
I think you're already gone (Terri walking out the hotel door)  
I think I'm finally scared now (Jack realizing she is leaving)  
You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong (Terri not wanting to trust Jack with her heart.)  
I think you're already leaving (Terri walking out to the street of the hotel)  
Feels like your hand is on the door (Terri coming back hand ready to knock)  
I thought this place was an empire (Him arriving in Hawaii. Smiling)  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure (His heart feeling the love for Terri after they made love)

I think you're so mean (Terri telling Jack not to say something he would regret later)  
I think we should try (Jack realizing that he has fallen in love with Terri)  
I think I could need (Jack wanting to tell Terri that he loves her)  
This in my life (Jack imagining spending the rest of his life with Terri)  
I think I'm just scared (Terri getting up out of the bed after they made love)  
I think too much (Jack thinking about her body when they made love)  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing (Jack hurrying to get dressed so he can go after Terri)

If you're gone (Jack watching Terri run out of the hotel room.)  
Maybe it's time to go home (Jack thinking about going back to California)  
There's an awful lot of breathing room (Jack tries to find where his pants are)  
But I can hardly move (Jack standing at the door. Staring at it. Afraid to open it)  
If you're gone (Terri standing on the side of the door. Still trying to decide whether to knock.)  
Baby you need to come home (Jack wanting to build a life with Terri.)  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me (Jack and Terri looking into each other's eyes as they make love)  
In everything in you (Terri realizing that she has fallen in love with Jack)

I bet you're hard to get over (Jack deciding that he isn't going to run after her. a sad look on his face)  
I bet the room just won't shine (Terri starting to cry)  
I bet my hands I can stay here (Jack doing to sit down on the bed)  
I bet you need (Terri realizing that she loves Jack. Afraid to open her heart.)  
More than you mind (Jack walking out onto the balcony. Shutting the door behind him.

I think you're so mean (Terri running out of the hotel)  
I think we should try (Jack pounding his hand on the balcony railing)  
I think I could need (Terri starting to walk away)  
This in my life (Jack starting to cry)  
I think I'm just scared (Terri realizing that she is afraid of being hurt)  
That I know too much (Jack watching the waves crash on the sand)  
I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling (Terri opening the door)

If you're gone (Jack hears the door open and sees Terri come into the room. She quickly gets her purse and runs out of the room.)  
Maybe it's time to go home (Jack shaking his head and grabbing his suitcase)  
There's an awful lot of breathing room (Terri walking out onto the street. Wiping her eyes)  
But I can hardly move (Jack staring at the open suitcase on the bed. He can't bring himself to pack clothes.)  
If you're gone (Jack walking to the balcony, sees Terri walking to her car and get in.)  
Baby you need to come home (Jack smiling as he decides what he needs to do)  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me (Terri pulling over to the side of the road to have a good cry)  
In everything in you (Jack making a call from his room)

I think you're so mean - I think we should try (The rest of the song plays as the scene fades.)  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

After the song is over, Jack finishes his phone call. He smiles and says into the phone "Thanks buddy! I owe you one!"

He hangs up the phone and smiles. This is going it be a piece of cake, and finally he doesn't have to bake it...


	3. Chapter 3

Terri was at work the morning after her wonderful night with Jack. Even though she loved her job, she had a difficult time managing a smile that day. She kept thinking about Jack's face as she was leaving the hotel. She knew that she loved him. She always would. They lived in two different worlds. He lived in California. She lived here in Hawaii. That in itself seemed impossible to overcome. She was eating lunch with a friend from work. Finally Lilly said "What is up with you today?"

Terri looked at her and said "What are you talking about?"

"You look like you have lost your best friend."

Terri said softly "I have..."

She stared blankly at her friend. The scene fades to later that night. Terri is going out with her friends. Jack had called the hospital and explained the situation to one of Terri's friends. Her friend was all to happy to help. She wanted Terri to be happy.

Terri was sitting at a table in the corner. Jack walked over to her and said "Can we dance?"

Terri looked at her friends. Then she looked at Jack and said "How?"

Jack smiled and said "Never underestimate the power of a man in love!"

Terri laughed and said "This isn't exactly a romantic song!"

"So, I am up for a challenge!"

Terri laughed and said "Think you can keep up?"

Jack nodded and said "Try me!"

"**_Control Myself" LL Cool J.  
Jennifer Lopez:  
No me puedo controlar  
Aqui con el Señor LL Cool J  
Y aqui estoy... ya tu sabes  
Uno, dos, tres, muevete!_**

Jermaine Dupri:  
Ya'll know what this is...So...So...Def!

Verse 1:  
LL Cool J:  
The club was far from empty  
It was crowded at the entry (Woo!)  
I slide right through like how I do  
This girl began to tempt me (Uh-huh!)  
She said her name Shayeeda  
I could tell her mama feed her (Yeah!)  
When they tight and thick them jeans don't fit  
I'm L, nice to meet ya (Uh-oh!)  
I could feel my body yearning  
The room just started turning  
Didn't want to go out on the floor  
but this girl was so determined  
My brain began to sizzle  
I'm sweatin' just a little  
On the dance floor in the middle  
She turned around and giggle  
She said

Chorus:  
Jennifer Lopez:  
You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man

LL Cool J:  
It's hard to control myself (Aww!)  
It's hard to control myself  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad)

It's hard to control myself   
It's hard to control myself

Jennifer Lopez:  
It's hard for me to control myself (Me too)  
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna 

Verse 2:  
LL Cool J:  
Temptation is a mother  
How we lust for one another (Yeah)  
We barely know each other  
Yet we're waddling like we're lovers  
The air is full of passion   
The strobe lights are flashin'  
The hustlers throw cashin'   
The bartender keeps splashin'  
Her moves were so erotic   
Her gaze was so hypnotic  
I bet this girl will stop it   
But she continued to pop it

Both:  
You know I know you like it  
Let me hit you on your Sidekick  
Because the afterparty is at my body  
Meet me you're invited

LL Cool J:  
She said

Chorus:  
Jennifer Lopez:  
You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man 

LL Cool J:  
It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad)

It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself

Jennifer Lopez:  
It's hard for me to control myself (Say what)  
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna

Verse 3:  
LL Cool J:  
She licked, off, her lip, gloss  
Her hips, tossed, back, and forth  
Side, to side, and up, and down  
She touched, the ground, it turned, me out  
I'm battling desire  
Lord help me douse this fire   
This internal inferno  
Hotter than a shot of Cuervo  
Her top was short and purple  
Belly dancing in a circle  
When I feel like this I can't resist  
Stop it don't make me hurt you (make me hurt you)

Jermaine Dupri:  
She said 

Chorus:  
Jennifer Lopez:  
You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man

LL Cool J:  
It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself (Oh)  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad)

It's hard to control myself   
It's hard to control myself

Jennifer Lopez:  
It's hard for me to control myself (Say what)  
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna 

LL Cool J:  
Zezeze...

Both:  
Zezeze... 

Jermaine Dupri:  
Uh, yeah, I need everybody to report to the dance floor  
Right...now!

LL Cool J:  
Shake it, shake it, shake it

Jermaine Dupri:  
Haha, you know what this is

By the end of the song Jack and Terri are headed out of the club and Terri smiles and says "I'm never going to get any sleep..."

"Exactly!"

The scene ends with them kissing in the middle of the street...


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Terri spent the night in the hotel. Terri cried after they made love this time. Jack held her. He didn't know why she was crying. He simply held her until she was done. He turned her to face him and said "What's wrong Terri?"

She hated to tell him the reason she was crying. It felt so silly and school girlish. She smiled sadly and said "You're here on vacation. Once your vacation is over, your going to be gone. And what will I be left with, nothing but the memories of a few incredible nights."

Jack looks at Terri and says "Terri, I don't know what to say…."

"Don't say anything. I am leaving. I don't want to ever see you again Jack. I need to let my heart heal. This is not going to do it. Goodbye Jack!!"

"Terri, I am not going to let you walk out again. I love…"

"Jack, don't say something that you don't mean. I suggest you go back to Santa Monica. Forget all about me and get on with your life. I know that I will!!"

Terri practically runs out of the hotel. She is crying so hard that she can barely see. Her heart will never be the same after this. At least before he got here she had fantasies. Now, she had the memories. She knew how he felt inside her. How he made her feel. She would never forget him.

Jack wasn't sure what had happened. He wasn't even sure why it had happened. He wanted to tell her that he had fallen in love with her. But she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't ever listen. He decided to honor her request. It killed him, but when you love someone you will do anything they ask.

Two Months Later

Terri was sick, very sick. She kept throwing up. She had to have the flu. She had been getting sick for the past two days. She made and appointment with her doctor. She crawled back into bed and slept for hours. Finally waking up when her alarm went off. She got dressed and managed to get herself into her car and to the doctor's office.

Terri walked outside after the doctor's visit. She was shocked. She couldn't believe the news the doctor just gave her. She was pregnant. She was excited, but scared. She didn't know what to do. So, she did the first thing she thought of. She called Janet. She smiled when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Hello?"

"Janet? It's Terri!"

"Terri!! How are you?!!"

Terri started crying softly. Janet was stunned for a moment. She finally said "Terri? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just so happy to hear your voice and…"

"Terri, don't tell me nothing is wrong. You don't cry like that for no reason. Come on now! This is me, Janet your best friend. You can tell me anything!"

Terri laughs sarcastically and says "I doubt that Janet. This is a big, big thing. Something that no one could possibly understand, not even you…"

"You are scaring me Terri."

Terri takes a deep breath and says "Don't say I didn't warn you Janet."

Janet laughs and says "Come on. I can't be that bad."

Terri finally blurts out "I'm pregnant!!"

Terri hears the phone drop on the other end. Finally she hears Janet say "Are you sure? I mean it could be a mistake."

Terri laughs and says "It isn't a mistake. I saw the doctor and he told me that I am about two months along."

Janet says somewhat hesitantly "Congratulations?"

Terri starts crying and Janet says "Terri? What's wrong? Are you and the father having problems?"

Terri shakes her head. Then realizes that Janet can't see her and says "No, we aren't. It was few times. A few wonderful, incredible, fantastic times, but…"

"But what, you need to tell him!"

Terri sighs and says "I can't, he doesn't live on the island. He was here on vacation."

Janet is silent for a few seconds and finally says "I don't know what to say Terri. Do you know anything about him or…"

Terri sighs and says "Just forget it Janet. He is gone. There is nothing that can bring him back. I just need to get on with my life."

They talk for a few more minutes and then they hang up. Phillip comes home and they talk for a few minutes. He smiles and says "How about we go out to dinner? We can go see Jack? Catch up on old times. See what's new with him and have a great dinner."

Janet smiles and agrees. That is just what she needs. She wants to tell Jack about Terri. They drive to Jack's Bistro and Janet smiles when she sees her friend and former roommate. She waves to him and he comes over.

"Hey Janet, Phillip, what brings you here?"

Phillip laughs and says "Can I say that I want a good meal?"

Janet laughs and looks at him and says "Hey buster!! Watch it!!"

Jack laughs and says "I have the perfect table for you. Right over here!!"

He leads them to a table and Janet says "Have you talked to Terri lately?"

A look passes over her face and he says "Not lately. Is everything okay?"

Janet looks at him and says "Well, if you call being pregnant okay, then yeah, she is okay."

"Preg-pregnant!! How? When?"

Janet laughs and says "I think you know how it happens. She said that she is about two months along!"

Jack excuses himself and walks back into the kitchen. He feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room. He feels dizzy and has a feeling that he is going to pass out. Two months. That would make it around the time that he was in Hawaii. He had to go back. Had to ask her if he was going to be a daddy?


	5. Chapter 5

It took some doing, but Jack was finally able to arrange a return trip to Hawaii. He had arranged for Felipe to work at the restaurant. With a promise that when he returned Jack would make him his full time chef.

He stepped off the plane and had a much different feeling than the last time. He was hoping that Terri would be willing to talk to him. He didn't know why she hadn't called him to tell him that she was pregnant.

Terri arrived back at her apartment early the next morning. It had been a hectic night in the ER. All she wanted to do was curl up with a good book and go to sleep. She walked up the steps to her apartment and sighed when she saw Jack sitting there.

"What are you doing here Jack?"

Jack looked at her for a minute. Finally he pan his hand thru his hair and said "What am I doing here?"

Terri "That's what I said Jack? Don't tell me you came all this way to..."

"Listen Terri. I am really not in the mood for casual conversation. I want to know why I had to find out that you are pregnant from Janet?!"

"Leave it to her and her big mouth to tell you."

"Cute Terri..."

"I wasn't trying to be cute Jack. She always has to make sure and..."

"All she did was mention that you were pregnant. Which I must say would have been nice to hear from you. After all, I have something to say about..."

Terri gives him a dirty look and says "What? I can't believe you honestly think that this baby is yours?!! What kind of fool do you take me for Jack? It could have been any one of them men that I have been with!"

"Bull Terri!! I know that I am the only one that you have been with!!"

"You sound so confident? How could you possibly believe that you mean anything to me?! You were a convenient roll in the sack!! Nothing more! Nothing less."

Jack stares at her for a minute. He can't believe that she is talking to him like this. He knows that she had fallen in love with him. He stands up and walks toward her. She gets a scared look on her face. He sighs and says "If you think I would hurt the woman I love. The woman who is pregnant with my baby, then you really don't know anything about me at all Terri."

He gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers softly "This isn't over Terri. Not by a long shot."

Terri puts her hand to her cheek and watches him climb into his rental car. She lets a single tear roll down her cheek. She doesn't bother to wipe it away.

The song playing in the background it sad and echoed her feelings.

**_"I Miss my Friend" By Darryl Worley_**

I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
But baby most of all

I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend

I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright

I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend

I miss those times  
I miss those nights  
I even miss the silly fights  
The making up  
The morning talks  
And those late afternoon walks

I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with

Part of her ached to run after him. Suddenly it was too late. Jack's car was quickly out of sight and Terri walked inside. Suddenly she forgot all about the book. She flopped herself into bed and cried herself to sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Not sure how happy I am with this chapter, but here it goes... Also I would like to give a note of thanks to Subspace for getting me interested in writing this story again... It is getting fun...LOL!! 

Terri is awake and sitting on her bed. She is staring into space and the phone rings. She sighs and decides to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Terri? It's Janet! Are you okay?"

Terri sighs and says "If you call breaking the heart of the man I love okay, then I am just peachy…."

Janet sighs and says "What happened?" 

Terri is quiet for a few seconds. Finally Janet says "Terri? Come on you can tell me! What happened?"

Before Terri can stop the words, they are out of her mouth "Jack happened!"

It is Janet's turn to be quiet. Terri finally realizes what she said and says "Please forget I said anything Janet…."

Janet feels strangely jealous. She heard her loud and clear. What she heard she didn't like. It would have been easier to hear that it was anyone else. Finally she says"How am I supposed to forget something like that? Are you trying to tell me that Jack is the man that you slept with, that got you pregnant?"

Terri sighs and says "Janet, you make it sound like something terrible! It wasn't. It was wonderful, incredible, fantastic. It was was…."

Janet decides that she needs to calm down some. She can't let Terri on to her real motives. Even though she was married to Phillip, she still loved Jack. She always would. Some part of her hoped that Jack would come to her house and sweep her off her feet and away from the hell that her marriage had become.

"Terri, it might have been all of that, but you know how Jack it with women. He can't commit to anyone for very long."

Terri sighs and says "I know. I just can't help thinking that we could have something together."

Janet rolls her eyes and says sweetly "Terri, I think it is the emotions of the pregnancy talking."

Suddenly an evil thought pops into her head. She smiles and says "How about if I come for a visit. For moral support, since Jack isn't there for you."

Terri laughs and says "Well, he was here, but…."

"But what?"

"Well, I sort of kicked him out. I told him that the baby might not have been his."

Janet groans inwardly. How could Terri have done that to Jack? If it was her she would have jumped thru hoops to make sure that Jack knew it was his baby. Her mind was developing a plan. She had to keep it cool and play her cards right. She smiles sweetly and said "Anyway, I have a lot of vacation time saved up. I would love to come to Hawaii and see you. I insist."

Terri laughs and says "I would love to see you again. I miss you and our late night talks." 

Janet laughs and says "Well, then it's settled! I'm coming for a visit!!"

Terri smiles and says "Call me and let me know when your flight gets in!!"

Janet smiles and says "I will. You can count on it!!"

They talk for a few more minutes and finally they hang up. We see a very contented looking Janet sitting by her phone and smiling. It is an almost wicked smile. Finally she gets the phone book out and calls the airline to make her reservation. Then she makes another call. 

"Jack's Bistro!"

Janet smiles and says "Felipe! Is Jack there?"

Felipe recognizes Janet's voice and says "No. He is in Hawaii. Something about needing to go and talk to some woman and convince her that he loves her"

Janet smiles and says "So he isn't back yet?"

Felipe "Not unless he is hiding in his apartment."

Janet smiles and says "Okay. Thanks Felipe!"

Janet knows then what she is going to do. She goes to her bedroom to pack. This is going to be the trip of her life. She needs to work fast if she is going to have any chance with Jack at all.

Meanwhile, Terri is getting ready for work. She can't believe it is time to go back to the hospital. She sighs and thinks to herself "So much for relaxing."

She locks her door and walks over to her car. She gets closer and sees flowers waiting on the car. She smiles as she takes the orange and yellow roses and smells them. They are fragrant and beautiful. She smiles as she says softly "Thank you Jack. Your on the right track."

She takes the flowers back into her apartment and puts them on the counter. She smiles and again locks the door and heads to work.


	7. Chapter 7

It is late at night when Terri gets off her shift at work. She sighs and decides that she needs something to eat. She walks to her car and is surprised to see Jack standing there. He smiles and says "Terri."

She can't help but smile at him and she replies "Jack."

They stand looking at each other for a few minutes. Neither speaking. Somehow words don't seem necessary. Finally Jack breaks the silence and says "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

She nods and says "I was going to go get something to eat and..."

"Can I join you? I promise I won't try anything funny..."

She smiles to herself and says "Yes Jack, I think I would like that."

Jack smiles and walks to his car and gets in. He follows Terri to the little diner. He gets out and quickly walks over to Terri's car. He opens the door and she smiles.

Terri sits down and smiles across the table at Jack. They are silent for a few minutes until Jack says "I don't know what to say. I want a chance to prove to you how much I love you."

Terri started to say "I can't help but think that it's because of the baby. Would you feel the same way about me if I wasn't pregnant?"

Jack looks at her and says "I can't believe you could even think that. I…."

"Listen Jack, we need to take it slowly. Think about everything before we jump into something that neither one of is ready for."

"What are you saying Terri?"

"I'm saying that things are complicated Jack. We need to take it slow. Get to know each other again. Like we did back in Santa Monica."

"What if that isn't enough Terri? I love you. I want to be with you. I want to help you raise that baby that your carrying Terri."

Terri sighs and says softly "I love you too Jack. But things are difficult. I live here in Hawaii. You live in California. How are we going to overcome that?"

Jack starts to say something and she stops him and says "Don't say anything tonight Jack. Let's rest on it and we can talk again in the morning. Janet is flying in and…"

Jack looks shocked by this information and says "Janet is coming here?"

Terri nods her head and says "She says that she misses me and wants to come for a visit. I think it is a good idea. It will give us a chance to catch up on each others lives."

Jack shakes his head and says "What about us Terri?"

She looks at him and says "If there is ever going to be an us Jack, we need to take it slow. Get to know each other all over again."

Jack looks at her and smiles. Finally he says "So, your going to give us a chance?"

Terri smiles and says "Of course. I love you Jack. I want so much for us to build a life together. But, we need to take is slow and let time tell what is going to happen."

Jack smiles and leans over and kisses her softly….


	8. Chapter 8

Terri is able to feel the kiss from her head to her toes. She shivers as his hand runs up and down her back. She feels herself melting into him. She finally breaks the kiss and looks at him. She can't believe that a simple kiss could turn her into a pool of mush. She sees something in his eyes that she has never seen in another man's before. She sees a look of utter and complete love. She smiles softly and leans over to kiss him. It is at that moment that she knows that she has lost her heart to him forever. She smiles and whisper softly to him, "Let's get out of here."

Jack needs no further encouragement. He throws some money on the table and follows Terri out of the diner. They get back to Terri's apartment and she leads him to her bedroom. The song "Big Brass Bed" by Josh Gracin is playing softly in the background as they make love.

Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around the streets of this town  
And wherever you think you have to be can wait

So why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah

Baby, there is just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out  
Baby, stay with me  
share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me

Baby don't go  
it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket  
So stay

Stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me

I'll be alright as long as you  
stay with me, yeah  
Stay with me

Terri wakes up early the next morning and smiles as she hears Jack snoring softly beside her. She laughs softly and leans over to kiss him. He smiles as he kisses her back. She looks at him and asks, "Are you happy here?"

Jack looks at her and nods. She smiles and mumbles, "But this isn't home."

Jack sighs and shakes his head. Terri is confused and asks, "What does that mean?"

Jack silences her with a deep kiss. He looks at her silently for a few minutes. Finally he smiles and tells her, "Anywhere that you are is home to me."

He puts his hand on her still flat stomach and adds, "We can make a home together with our baby."

Terri feels a tear slide down her cheek. She realizes that she has come to love Jack with all her heart. She has been afraid to admit it to herself. Maybe it was because she was afraid of getting hurt. Whatever it was, she was feeling her heart melt at the thought of raising their baby together. She looks at Jack and whispers, "I love the thought of that." 

They kiss and suddenly Terri remembers, "Oh my goodness!! Janet!"

"What?"

"Janet is flying into the airport today! We have to go pick her up." 

Jack smiles and pulls Terri back onto the bed and whispers, "After we make love one more time."

Terri smiles as they kiss deeply. Soon they are making love again. The screen fades to black as Terri lets out a scream of joy...


	9. Chapter 9

Janet gets off the plane and is surprised to see Jack and Terri waiting for her. The last time she talked to Terri, she and Jack were still not speaking. She out on her best smile and walked forward to greet her friends.

"Terri it's so good to see you again!" She and Terri hug and Janet turns to Jack and remarks, "Jack! What a surprise seeing you here!"

Jack smiles at Janet. He says nothing. Figuring that when she is ready Terri will tell Janet about their relationship. Jack walks to the baggage claim area and Janet points out her bags. He grabs them off the belt and they head to the entrance of airport. They quickly retrieve Jack's rental car. Before Terri can ask, Janet climbs into the front of the car. Terri looks a bit miffed, but says nothing. The whole way to her apartment it's as if Terri is invisible. Janet talks only to Jack. Finally Terri gives up trying to talk to Janet. She simply sits and stares out the window.

Jack has noticed Terri's silence. He tries to catch her eye in the rearview mirror, but is unsuccessful. He tries to include her in the conversation, but somehow Janet always manages to answer for her. Finally they arrive at Terri's place and Jack runs around the car and opens the door for Terri. She smiles at him brightly and he leans down to kiss her. She hears Janet clearing her throat and they reluctantly pull apart. She hugs him and he whispers to her softly, "I love you Terri."

Terri nods and smiles at him. Finally they break away and Jack grabs Janet's suitcases. She watches the looks between the two and feels a twinge of jealousy. Finally they are inside the apartment and Janet smiles and tells Terri, "This is a _cute_ place."

Terri gets the feeling that Janet is being a bit sarcastic, but decides to let it go. She walks into the kitchen and takes out a glass and slams it on the counter. She takes out the carton of juice and fills the glass. Once again she feels like a third wheel. She takes the glass of juice and sits on the couch. She knows that she is being childish, but somehow she gets the feeling that this visit has nothing to do with her and everything to do with seeing Jack.

Listening the them talking Terri lays down on the couch and closes her eyes. She barely hears Jack saying that he is going to take Janet to the seashore for a walk. She sees them leave and then the tears start falling...


End file.
